Mask of Love
by BlazePheonix
Summary: Nuada goes to a ball at the bullied request of his twin and falls in love with the beautiful half human vampire, Julietta Delavega. She tries to show him that all species aren't universally good or evil, succeeding until she vanishes of the planet.
1. Ch1 Interspecies Ball

A/N: I don't own any Hellboy Characters, if you don't recognize them their not from Hellboy, although I so wish I could meet Luke Goss. *sigh* to die for. Any way on with the story.

Prologue: twenty years prior to HB2

The masquerade was an interspecies event that he absolutely loathed but it was his sister's wish for him to attend this year, so he did. He dressed in formal attire and brought with him the mask that would conceal his identity to the guests. No one was introduced at the ball, for the obvious reasons, so he walked in and stood away from everyone.

"Brother, come let us dance." He heard his sister before he saw her come up beside him.

"Why did you wish for me to come here, of all places sister?" he took her hand.

"I missed you of course, and I have made a few friends who wish to meet you. There is one in particular you will like." Nuala smiled, her soft blue gown and mask contrasted the black and red of his clothes and mask.

"I have no interest in seeking a companion." He replied as they danced, people turning to look at them.

"You will like her, perhaps only as a friend, as she says." Nuala sighed at her brother's resilience.

"I will meet her, only because it is your wish and I am here to make you happy." Her twin surrendered.

"Thank you, I promise you will not regret this." She led him away from the dance floor to her friend.

Standing near a pair of mages all in masks, was a young woman in a black and red gown that clung to her body with a matching mask revealing only her aquamarine eyes. "Julietta I want you to meet my brother. Nuada this is my new friend Julietta." Nuala introduced the pair.

"I see we have the same taste in formal colors, it is a start." The witch curtseyed gracefully.

"She is human." He turned to his sister.

"Not quite, I am a witch and a dhamphire. It is not the same, humans haven't got the power and advantages we witches do." Julietta touched the mage next to her on the arm, "Return to the manor, inform Matron that Willow and I will be home late if not we shall be in reserved quarters." She ordered.

The mage bowed and vanished without a word. The other stood motionless until he was dismissed to guard the other girl. "I have others to visit with," Nuala nudged her brother closer, "Why don't you two see what else you have in common."

The pair stood quiet for a moment watching others dancing and socializing. She noticed that the prince had a bit of a patience issue as he tapped his foot. "Let me guess, this isn't exactly your scene." She smiled.

"Not exactly, I care not for these frivolous parties." He grimaced.

"Me neither, I'm more of a fighter but your sister and Willow ganged up on me?" she sighed.

"How is this?" he sounded intrigued.

"They convinced Matron to let Willow come knowing that Matron would only allow it if I went. Then they played the guilt card on me." She shrugged.

"It seems to me that our sisters are plotting for our meeting." Nuada looked at the two girls watching from afar.

"I'd imagine so, listen this isn't really my scene. Why don't we leave our plotting sisters with their guards and find somewhere more our taste to talk." Julietta proposed.

"Most definitely, madam, I would greatly enjoy a change of scenery for our conversations."

They both went to inform their guards to watch over the duo and met outside the ballroom. He offered his arm and they walked out. The two younger girls watched them go giggling.

The prince led her away to an abandoned warehouse. It was still wet so he had offered to carry her through the flooded areas. She smiled sweetly before using her magic to change into black shorts and a black tank-top with her feet left bare. "No need, I don't mind getting my feet wet." She giggled.

"How is it you are blind yet you do not have any trouble with such things?" he took her hand.

"You were looking at me and through you I see myself. It's a form of telepathy, since I usually wear non-synthetic fabrics I simply create clothes from the earth itself. I will them to be upon my person in the form I wish."

"That is quite a power." He led her through the warehouse.

"It helps me more since I'm blind. My handicap also helps in fights, people tend to underestimate me."

He led her to a chair in the warehouse and went to change into his normal attire. She sat toying with her necklace as she used her other senses to discern her surroundings. She sensed a changing wall and he was behind it. She laughed softly which caught his attention. "What's so funny?"

"You are, here you are in an abandoned ware house with a blind girl and still you hide behind a changing wall. The fact that you have one is amusing." Her hazel eyes glittered like a pair of gems.

Once he'd finished he stood beside her taking her hand to lead her away. "So what shall we do tonight?" she asked.

"Do you wish to spar? You said something about missing training." He offered one of his swords.

"Most definitely, sounds much better than that stupid ball."


	2. Ch 1 The Troll Market

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've been in job corps for a few months and it's rough trying to catch the plot bunny and work on certifications. I know this is short but I should have more up in a few days.

Chapter One

The pair walked through the troll market together, his arm around her waist. She would listen to the voices and sounds around her leading the prince toward certain vendors where sounds or smells caught her attention. He would indulge her with a smile letting her pull him along. They'd grown together in the weeks following the ball. He found her child-like fascination with his world amazing.

"**Lord Nuada, who is your friend?" **an elf came toward him.

"**What do you want Vensol?"** he glared, pulling her toward him and away from the elf.

"Who is this Nuada?" she took his hand.

"Julietta meet Vensol. He is a member of father's council." He held her hand out toward the councilman.

"This is not Matron Desma's Julietta is it?" Vensol inquired, kissing her hand.

"I am, how is it I know nothing of you?" she puzzled.

"It does not surprise me, my lady, I am no royal." He eyed the prince. **"You should not be associating with a vampire. Your father will not be happy with this young Prince."**

"**I care not for my father's opinion of my companions."** He put his arm around her waist.

"Well I must be going, good day to you both." The councilman bowed and walked away.

"Why doesn't your father like vampires?" Julietta laid her head on his shoulder.

"You understood that?" he looked amused.

"Every word, I told you people tend to underestimate me. I know four different fey languages and twelve human languages including Ancient Greek and Latin. If I'm to be an ambassador amongst my people I must be well versed." She smiled.

"Well, my father claims it was the vampires who killed mother and many of our people. I know this to be untrue, another reason I left my father's kingdom." He took her hand.

"My little brother would love this place. He's so rambunctious though I would have to have mother and father bring him sometime. It is hard to keep an eye on him when I am blind and he is difficult to keep up with." She continued through the market with him.

"Welcome, welcome, I believe we haven't met yet pretty lady." A young elf child bowed.

"No I don't believe we have, Kalabar." She held out her hand to the boy.

"How do you know my name?" the child was baffled.

"Are you not Kalabar son of Sister Maisa of the Coven of the Goddess?" she asked as he kissed her hand.

"I am, you know my mother?"

"That I do, I am Julietta Delavega. Do you know me now?" she stared straight ahead.

"Wow, are you truly my lady?"

"I am truly, dear boy. You tell your mum that Lady Desma has called the Elders to the Circle."

"I will tell her ma'am."

"Good lad, be sure you don't stay too late and worry your mother."

"Yes Lady Butterfly, take care." He waved as he left.

"You as well little one." She sighed.

"Why did he call you Lady Butterfly?" Nuada looked puzzled.

"I am the Leader of Lady Desma's Order of the Red Butterfly. Each group in the sisterhood has their Order, like a secret service. We act as our Matron orders from teachers and rescuers to warriors and assassins." She showed the butterfly on her wrist.

"Who all else are among the Sisterhood?" he walked with her.

"Well there are Desma, Maisa, Ziry, Kesnora and Jeanelle."

"Did you say Ziry?" Nuada asked.

"I did, she was an elf princess and a warrior queen. Matron speaks highly of her rather often. Why did you know her?"

"She was my mother."

"Then you are not only prince of your clan but the son of an Elder of the Coven of the Goddess, a high honor."


End file.
